


Love is Love is Love

by sometimes_jael



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Charmie, Coming Out, M/M, addressing allegations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimes_jael/pseuds/sometimes_jael
Summary: Last night I dreamed that Armie finally made a statement after 4 weeks of constant allegations against him. I dont recall the exact wording of the statement now (damn dreams being so ephemeral), but I think in the dream it went something like this.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	Love is Love is Love

PRESS RELEASE FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE

February 02 2021, Grand Cayman

**STATEMENT BY ARMIE HAMMER**

It's time to address what’s been going on and end this madness. This has all been a character asassination orchestrated by one person to try to completely ruin my name and reputation.

There is a reason why all these hurtful and shocking allegations about me apparently date back to 2016 and why it’s been alleged that I have cheated on my wife with hundreds of women in the years since. The only truth in any of this is that yes, I was unfaithful to my wife, everything else has been complete fiction. Contrary to everything you’ve heard and read over the last month, there’s actually only been one person that I’ve been with this entire time. I met that person in 2016 and they changed my life. I finally understand what true love is, and it’s not being made to change who you are, to present a facade of the perfect life while feeling like you’re dying inside. It’s being fully accepted and loved and supported no matter what mistakes you make or what is going on in your life. When I made the decision to end my marriage, after years of being utterly miserable but being forced to smile through the tears, it felt like a breath of fresh air.

I had absolutely no intention of exposing my relationship to the world in this way. We both know that there are many in this world that will not accept our relationship, especially within the entertainment industry we work in, but we’ve discussed it at length and decided that now is the time to go public, to clear my name and expose the liars and the manipulators for what they are.

The truth is: I am in love with Timothee Chalamet! He is the other half of me. We are true soulmates and no matter what the future may hold, we know that with the love we have for eachother, together we can overcome anything.

As for who the mastermind is behind all the false allegations against me, I think you can all work that out now. They will not get away with this, legal proceedings are already in place and justice will prevail.

Finally, a huge thank you to those who've continued to support me through this difficult time and refused to believe that I was the worst of humanity.

Love is love is love. EGBA.

Armie Hammer


End file.
